La Cita de las 4:30
by Bratty
Summary: El segundo fic de FMA en español. E incluye a Roy siendo bañado por Hawkeye! Con aparicion especial de Armstrong. Todos le amamos.


Roy Mustang jamas había sido un hombre religioso, pero de preguntarle ahora, diría que estaba en el cielo.

Un cielo estéril y con olor a suero, pero cielo al final. ¿O que cosa si no ángeles eran esos divinos seres que en traje de enfermera, le preguntaban a cada hora como se sentía?

Roy Mustang estaba /feliz/.

Lo consideraba también un merecido premio, después de la agonía causada por la concusión que le internó en primer lugar. Además del interesante añadido de la fractura de sus dedos, uno a uno.

Pero Roy jamas había sido un hombre pesimista. Oh no, ciertamente había un lado bueno incluso en esto. Aparte, claro, de la más perfecta excusa para huirle al eterno papeleo de Hawkeye.

Ese lado era, para ser exactos, lo que a él le gustaba llamar 'su cita de las 4.30'. O lo que era lo mismo, la hora del baño de esponja.

Roy sonrío. Por la pasada semana una enfermera, distinta cada día, había venido a verle siempre a la dicha hora, con nada mas que una vasija de agua, una toalla, y una esponja.

Cerró los ojos y recordó. Dos pelirrojas alegres, tres morenas exóticas, y una tímida castaña. Si pudiera tomar un lápiz, llevaría la cuenta en su siempre presente agenda. Pero dada la situación, su mente era lo que quedaba. Tampoco se quejaba, puesto que podía darse el lujo de añadirles ciertos detalles que hubiesen hecho que Hawkeye arqueara una ceja.

Sonó la alarma puesta por el siempre atento Havoc. La sonrisa de Roy aumentó. 4.30 en punto. La perilla dio una vuelta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Mustang puso su mas practicada expresión de sorpresa. ''¡Buenas tardes! ¿Es hora ya? que rápido pasa el tiemp--'' su voz se congeló mientras su cerebro asimilaba la vista.

Silencio en la sala.

''¿Hawkeye?''

''Buenas tardes, coronel.''

Silencio otra vez.

''Por favor dime que esa vasija no es para lo que creo.''

Riza Hawkeye cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. ''Me temo,'' empezó, ''que no hay ninguna enfermera dispuesta a encargarse de la tarea, después de las ultimas seis quejas archivadas en su contra, con respecto a comentarios impropios realizados durante la realización de la ya dicha tarea.''

Mustang tuvo la decencia de hacer ''eep.'' La primer teniente continuó.

''Así que, en vista de que nadie estaba disponible, y sus manos aun no se encuentran en condiciones de sostener nada por si solas, me fue encargada la tarea hasta que el personal responsable pueda ser persuadido de realizarla nuevamente." Finalizó.

Hubo silencio.

La primer teniente notó cierta extraña expresión en el rostro del coronel. Arqueó una ceja. ''¿Señor?''

''¿Por que tu?'' Preguntó Mustang por fin, sin poder contener un ligero quejido, que hizo alzar la ceja de Hawkeye un milímetro mas, lo cual jamas había sido buena señal.

''¡D-DIGO!'' Corrigió Mustang rápidamente, agitando la cabeza tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. ''¿Considerando nuestra relación de trabajo, mas mi rango superior, de verdad consideras apropiado de nuestra parte--?"

La primer teniente bajó los instrumentos, interrumpiendo al coronel. ''Previendo esta situación, Coronel, me aseguré de tener a un suplente dispuesto a realizar la tarea. En estos momentos se encuentra fuera de la habitación, montando guardia." dijo, propiamente saliendo de la habitación.

El color volvió al rostro de Mustang, quien sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo un poco de su orgullo volver a su lugar. ''¿Por que no decirlo antes? Oh, Hawkeye, jamas creí decir esto, pero estas siendo un tanto descuida--"

La puerta se abrió con un portazo, revelando la brillante mole del Mayor Armstrong. "¡CORONEL!"

"--Meep."

"¡HE ESCUCHADO DE SU DILEMA, Y SABIENDO DE LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES LA LIMPIEZA DE UN CUERPO, HE CORRIDO A SU AYUDA!"

''M-mayooooor--"

Fue ignorado. "¡UN CUERPO SANO ES UN CUERPO LIMPIO! ¡COMO EL *MIO*!"

"¡HAWKEYE!"

+++

Riza Hawkeye no era fácilmente sorprendida. Mucho menos maravillada. Pero en este caso tenia que admitir por lo menos curiosidad, a como demonios logró el Coronel encerrarse en el closet, con las manos vendadas como estaban. 

En su crédito diría que las tendencias semi-desnudistas del Mayor Armstrong habían logrado cosas mas curiosas, alguna vez consideradas imposibles.

"¿Bien, señor?" Preguntó, logrando mantener una milagrosa compostura aun en la situación.

"¿...ya se fue?" Vino la voz, desde las profundidades del closet.

Luchando para no poner los ojos en blanco, la Primer Teniente contestó, "El Mayor Armstrong ya se ha retirado de la habitación." 

"..................................." 

"Ya puede salir, señor."

"..................................."

"¿Señor?"

".....No quiero."

La voz de Hawkeye tomó un tono peligroso, "Señor..." 

"¡AGH! ¿¡Hawkeye, es que no lo entiendes!? ¡Tú eres la única mujer que yo---!" Se detuvo antes de admitir lo que no había admitido nunca.

"....¿Señor?"

"........eres la única mujer que de verdad respeto, Hawkeye."

/Eso/ la sorprendió. Y si de por si eso ya era un milagro, lo que paso a continuación lo fue aun mas.

"¿Hawkeye?"

".........no sé que decir, señor."

"...¿Qué?"

"He dicho—" 

"¡No! No, te escuche bien, pero--- ¿La Primer Teniente, /sin palabras/?" La diversión era obvia en su voz.

Ni siquiera ella pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Lo encuentra acaso tan extraño, señor?"

"El cometa Halley es algo más común." Dijo, e incluso ella tuvo que acompañarle en la risa a seguir.

Paso un momento hasta que ambos cayeron en silencio.

"Señor... creo que deberíamos ya terminar con esto, ¿sabe?" Su tono era el mas amigable que el jamas le haya escuchado tomar.

Él ya estaba más tranquilo, "Si, supongo que si." Suspiró profundamente, "No podré verte a la cara nunca mas, pero..." se empezó a levantar de la posición sentada que ella no sabia tenia, pero le ayudo abriendo la puerta desde afuera. Ambos sonreían ligeramente.

"¿'Pero', señor?" Preguntó ella, ayudándole a salir del closet.

Mustang negó con la cabeza, "eso es un secreto."

+++

Al día siguiente, el Coronel recibía las visitas de todo su equipo. Todos, Farman, Fury, Breda, Havoc y una silenciosa y siempre-seria Hawkeye le acompañaban, reunidos alrededor de la cama. La situación de ayer había sido mantenida en un total y absoluto secreto, a petición del Coronel. 

Reían ante algún comentario de Breda cuando la Primer Tiente se disculpó de la habitación, momento el cual Havoc aprovecho para inclinarse y susurrar a Mustang, acompañado por el automático acercamiento de los demás hombres también. "Ahora que la Primer Teniente salió, Coronel, cuéntenos... ¿Cómo han estado los baños de esponja?"

Todos le miraban ansiosos por escuchar de las andanzas del Coronel. Y Mustang, jamas uno por huirle a una buena audiencia, puso su expresión mas complacida, cerrando los ojos como recordando. "Oh, si solo las hubieran visto, hombres... Tan jóvenes, tan sexys, en esos blancos uniformes apretados, y con manos tan gentiles como nubes."

Los hombres ya estaban maravillados, mientras Fury se tapaba la nariz tratando de evitar la hemorragia, "¿Y como eran, Coronel? ¡Descríbalas!" pidió Breda, apoyado por los demás.

Roy Mustang miró a la puerta de soslayo, expresión que los demás pensaron era de un maravilloso recuerdo, "¿Describirlas? Maravillosas. Dos pelirrojas alegres, tres morenas exóticas, una tímida castaña, y por ultimo, una despampanante rubia..."

- Fin.


End file.
